


Foreshadowing

by Vermin_Disciple



Series: Friday Drabble Challenges [5]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Coma, Drabble, Friday Drabble Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-09
Updated: 2009-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermin_Disciple/pseuds/Vermin_Disciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Home is a single, definitive step.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreshadowing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [lifein1973](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973) Friday Drabble Challenge, based on the prompts "foreshadow" and "railing".

Home is a swift drop. Falling. Wind resistance. Hitting with the force of Dorothy's house as it crunched the witch's bones. Staring down from the roof, staring at the ground, staring at hard concrete salvation, he doesn't think he'll feel it – the crunching of bone and splatter of blood and the force of impact. He's certain he'll be gone before he hits.

So why hasn't he jumped yet?

His fingers curl around the railing, and he has to pry them away. The breeze makes his knees feel weak.

Home is a single, definitive step.

A step he cannot take yet.


End file.
